


Easy A

by FBGM



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Easy A - Freeform, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Jeremy starts fake sleeping with girls so he stops getting bullied for being gay. But it gets out of hand rather quickly and he realizes being the school slut isn't much better.(This is LOOSELY based on Easy A. But like, if Brandon was the one who kept up the charade instead of Olive)





	1. How Jeremy Heere and Brooke Lohst Found Something in Common

Detention. Just for making one stupid little under his breath joke in English. It was worth it though, because Michael had laughed. Although, he abruptly stopped laughing and shook his head when their teacher asked if he’d like to join Jeremy in detention. But then he’d smiled when Jeremy looked at him before being sent out of the room. So all in all, worth it.

“Brooke?” Jeremy frowned as the door opened and Brook Lohst flounced in.

“Jeremy!” She slid into the seat beside him. “How did _you_ get detention?”

“I made a dumb joke in English. You?”

Brooke stared at her desk. “I may have called someone a twat. But in my defense, she was totally acting like a twat!”

“Twat.” Jeremy nodded, laughing. “Creative.”

“No talking!” The detention master, Mrs. Philipps walked in. “Today you’ll be cleaning the gum from under the desks. Come up and get a bucket and a scraper. Hurry up.”

Brooke made a gagging noise as she followed Jeremy and the few other students to the front of the room.

Jeremy begrudgingly sat on the floor and started poking at a hard dried up piece of gum with his metal scraper. Brooke dropped to the floor next to him.

“How have you been Jeremy?” She asked as though they were getting coffee and not sitting on the floor with their faces inches away from other people’s chewed up gum. “I feel like we haven’t talked in years.”

“I mean,” Jeremy jammed his scraper against the bottom of the desk. “We haven’t really. I don’t think we’ve talked since…” He frowned. “Homecoming? Sophomore year.”

“Oh yeah.” She smiled. She wasn’t even pretending to scrape gum. “You spilled your drink all over Chloe and she nearly killed you.”

“Good times.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“But anyway!” Brooke leaned back on her hands. “How are things?”

“It’s high school.” Jeremy said as an answer.

Brooke frowned.

“So things suck.” He elaborated. “I can’t make it through a single day without Rich shoving me into a wall or calling me gay in front of the whole school.”

“Ah yeah.” She nodded. “Rich is… a lot.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Hey, not to pry or anything…” She leaned in. “And you totally don’t have to tell me-”

“Yes.” Jeremy cut her off. “I am.”

“Really?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Well, I mean I like girls too. But, yeah.”

“That’s great. I mean, I’m sorry you’re getting your ass kicked because of it.” She smiled sadly. “But I’m glad you figured yourself out.”

“Thanks. Me too.” Jeremy laughed. “Sometimes, I just wish other people… _didn’t_ figure it out, you know?”

“What you want everyone to think you’re straight or something?”

Jeremy shrugged. “It’d be easier. Just until I got out of here you know?”

“I guess.”

“What about you? How’s life with queen Chloe?”

Brooke deflated slightly. “It’s… no it’s great. I got into a little bit of a sticky situation yesterday though.”

“Stickier than this?” Jeremy pointed to the desks. Brooke snorted.

“Yes.” She watched Jeremy’s hand as he picked at a particularly gooey piece of gum. “Chloe’s always ranting about her sex life you know?” She explained with no prompting from Jeremy. He didn’t mind though, he liked talking to Brooke. And anything that would take his mind off of the gum was good news.

“I’m aware.”

“Right so she was going on and on about this guy she hooked up with. And I was so irritated that she never lets me get a word in. So I interrupted her and said I slept with a guy over the weekend. And then she told Jenna and now… well, you know.”

“Yikes.” Jeremy leaned back, giving up on his scraping. “So what are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna roll with it, I guess. I mean I kinda have to.”

“Why?” Jeremy frowned.

“Well, I can’t tell her I lied. That would be so humiliating. And besides, eventually the hype will die down and I’ll just be… Chloe’s sidekick again.” She dropped her eyes to the floor.

Jeremy fake gasped. “Brooke, do you not _enjoy_ being Chloe’s sidekick?”

“Haha.” She shoved him.

“No but seriously, why not just lean into it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Jeremy picked up his scraper as he caught Mrs. Philipps’s eye. “People are seeing you. That’s what you want, right? Why not just, let it play out. Let people pay attention to you for once.”

“They’re paying attention to me because they think I’m a whore.” She deadpanned.

Jeremy shrugged. “These are high schoolers we’re talking about. That’s the only reason anyone pays attention to anyone. You think Jake and Rich are popular because of their stellar personalities?”

“They’re not so bad once you get to know them.” She said.

“Yeah well they’re assholes to the majority of us. But that’s why everyone likes them. Because they’re cool and hot.” He shrugged.

Brooke snickered. “You think _Rich_ is hot?”

“No!” Jeremy blushed. “I’m just saying like, objectively.”

“Yeah whatever.” Brooke laughed. She finally picked up her scraper and set to work.

“Jeremy!” Mr. Heere’s muffled voice came from downstairs. “There’s a girl here to see you!” Jeremy frowned. He rolled out of bed and made his way down stairs.

“Hey Jeremy!” Brooke was waving.

“Oh, hey.” He glanced at his dad who was standing there, looking back and forth between them. “Do you wanna come upstairs?”

“Sure.” She followed him upstairs.

“Be safe!” Mr. Heere called.

“Dad!” Jeremy yelled as he shut his door. “What’s up Brooke?”

“Come with me to Jake’s party tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry?” Jeremy frowned.

“Go to Jake’s party with me tomorrow.” Brooke repeated.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because, I’m asking as your friend. And you don’t want to be bullied for being gay it’s a win win!”

“I don’t think people will stop calling me gay just because we go to a- wait.” Jeremy turned to her. “You mean you want us to… _at_ the party?”

Brooke nodded, grinning. “Then, I get to keep my spotlight and you get to be a pretend straight boy!”

“No.” Jeremy shook his head. “No way!”

“Jeremy!”

“No! I’m not having sex with you at Jake’s party!”

Brooke laughed. “We’re not _actually_ going to have sex Jeremy god.”

“What?”

“We’re going to go into a bedroom, make a bunch of noise, and then leave looking disheveled. The gossip hungry followers of Jenna Rolan’s twitter will do the rest.”

“You do realize that having sex with me would not, in any way, improve your social standing, right?”

“Sure it will. Because Chloe never has.”

“So?” Jeremy frowned.

“So!” Brooke threw her hands up. “If I get something Chloe doesn’t, and better _can’t_ have, I win.”

“You guys have a really fucked up friendship you know that?”

“Yeah whatever. Deal?”

“Let me get this as straight as I can.” He stared at her. “You want us to have fake sex at a party to improve your social status and stop me from getting bullied.”

“Yes.”

“You’re insane.”

“Or am I a genius?” She raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy stared at her. “You’re insane.”

“Jeremy come on!” She grabbed his shoulders. “Give me one good reason we shouldn’t do this.”

“It’s poorly thought out, it might fail, if people found out we’d both be humiliated, sleeping with you won’t prove I don’t like boys, sleeping with me won’t make you cool, and it’s stupid.”

“So are you in?”

Jeremy sighed. “I’m in.”


	2. An Act and an Invitation

Jeremy had never been to one of these parties before. He was never invited. But turns out, if you show up with Brooke, you don’t have to be invited. Brooke draped herself around Jeremy as they made their way through the crowded rooms. Everyone was so sweaty. Jeremy recoiled. Across the room, he spotted a familiar red hoodie. He immediately tugged Brooke around a corner. He did _not_ want Michael to see him with Brooke. He didn’t want him to think they were…

His heart sank as he realized that soon _everyone_ would think they were. That was the point after all. And as much as he liked Michael, he liked the idea of not getting bullied even more. So he let Brooke fake drunkenly ask Jake if he had a spare room. He pointed down the hall and Brooke giggled and dragged Jeremy along with her.

As soon as the door shut, she was across the room, pulling the curtains closed.

“Okay, come here.” She kicked off her heels and stood on the bed. Jeremy did the same. “Jump.” She instructed.

They jumped and Brooke made a lot of noises. She urged Jeremy to join in but he was too embarrassed. She made up for it by getting louder. She finished it off with one final, vulgar, sound and then hopped off the bed.

“Alright. Uh.” She pulled him closer. She reached a hand out and mussed his hair. Then she tugged his shirt so it was twisted slightly. She surveyed him. “Good enough.”

Then, she ran her fingers sloppily through her own hair until Jeremy nodded and laughed. She twisted her skirt so the seam was crooked and pulled one bra strap down her arm.

“Thanks Jeremy.” She hugged him quickly.

“Yeah no problem.”

“Ready?”

Jeremy nodded. She took his hand and they walked out together. There was a crowd of people smirking at them as they made their way down the hall.

“Heere!” Rich called as he passed. Jeremy involuntarily flinched. “Nice!” He clapped Jeremy on the back.

Jeremy stared after him.

“Told you.” Brooke sang in his ear. “I’ll see you later okay?” She squeezed his hand and then elbowed her way across the room to Chloe.

“Hey.”

Jeremy turned. Michael was leaning against a wall, smiling.

“Hi. Um. Hi.” Jeremy stammered. He wasn’t sure what Michael had seen. What he had heard.

“Having fun?” He asked, and Jeremy couldn’t tell if he was talking about Brooke or the party in general.

“No.” Jeremy blurted. “I’m really not.”

Michael laughed then and Jeremy was floored, as he always was, at how pretty he looked.

“Me neither, parties suck.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded. He inched closer.

“We haven’t really talked since like, freshman year.” Michael said suddenly.

“Nope.”

“We used to be pretty good friends. In middle school.”

“Yep.” Jeremy nodded. There was a pause.

“Do you maybe wanna go get some food or something?”

Jeremy’s heart leapt. “Now?”

“Yeah now.” Michael laughed.

Jeremy started to say yes. Started to drag Michael out of this gross, loud party right away. But he stopped himself. He couldn’t leave with Michael. Not after the whole charade he’d pulled to convince people he _wasn’t_ gay. He sighed.

“I can’t actually. I just- I have to go. Sorry.”

“No worries.” Michael shrugged. “See ya.” He watched as Jeremy forced himself to walk away.

Jeremy wanted to smash his head into the wall. Why couldn’t he just say yes and not care what people thought? Michael had just practically asked him out and he blew it! For what? One more year in hell, minus the teasing? He groaned and shoved his way toward the front door. Brooke had driven him there but he didn’t live too far. He supposed he could just walk.

The next day Jeremy was surprised when Chloe Valentine herself greeted him at his locker.

“Hey Jeremy.” She said in a honey sweet voice.

“Uh hi, Chloe?”

“Just wanted to say I _love_ your new look.”

Jeremy frowned and glanced down. He was dressed pretty much the same as he always was. In fact, he was pretty sure he wore this exact same outfit last week. “Um, thanks?”

“Yeah. You should sit with us at lunch.” She added and then, not giving him time to respond, “See you there.”

She smiled and waved and floated away down the hallway.

Jeremy’s head was spinning. Chloe Valentine, the universally agreed hottest girl in school, had just invited _Jeremy_ to have lunch with her.

But it wasn’t just Chloe. It seemed that sleeping with Brooke was an attractive feature given that everywhere he turned, girls seemed to be smiling at him. Jeremy wasn’t sure what to do with all of this attention.

His stomach twisted as he noticed Jake and Rich making their way toward him. He braced for the beating. Or the insult. But instead, Rich just shot him finger guns and Jake playfully shoved him. Of course, Jake’s playful shoves were still plenty hard and Jeremy found himself stumbling back a few steps as they continued down the hall.

A hand on his arm steadied him. Jeremy turned.

“Michael. Hi.”

“Hi.” Michael smiled. He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted when a pretty dark-haired girl waved at Jeremy.

“Hey, Jeremy.” She smiled, very obviously checking him out.

When Jeremy refocused, Michael was turning away.

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked.

“I mean,” Michael called over his shoulder. “Don’t stop telling bad jokes in English just cause you’re hot shit now.”

He disappeared into the mass of students. Jeremy leaned back against his locker, smiling. 


	3. The Peak and the Journey Down

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy turned around.

“Jenna?” He frowned at her expression. “What’s up?”

“Brooke told me what you did for her.” She said. “Like, she told me the truth.”

“What?” Jeremy backed up. If Jenna knew then surely the rest of the school would too. Meaning, his five minutes of fame were about to come to a screeching halt.

“Relax.” She waved her hand. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Jeremy’s face must have let on to his disbelief because she scoffed.

“I am fully _capable_ of keeping a secret. I just usually _choose_ not to.”

“Okay.” Jeremy shifted, feeling extremely uncomfortable. “So…”

“So I want you to do it for me too.” She said firmly.

Jeremy choked. “Excuse me?”

“I want you to tell people we slept together.”

“ _Why_?”

“Look what it did for Brooke.” She shrugged.

Jeremy shook his head. “No I don’t… no.”

“I can pay you.”

“I’m not a prostitute!” He yelled and then immediately lowered his voice. “I’m not a prostitute.”

“Duh. You can’t be a prostitute if you’re not _actually_ having sex with anyone. You’re just a faux hooker. Come on Jeremy, please?”

“No.” Jeremy shook his head. “I’m not doing this.”

“I don’t _need_ your permission.” Jenna said suddenly.

“What did you just say?” Jeremy stepped toward her.

“I’m just saying… I have influence.” But she wasn’t as confident as she’d been a second ago.

“Are you _threatening_ me?”

Jenna looked embarrassed, “I just… never mind. Sorry. It was stupid to even ask. I can’t get a real date why would a fake one be any different?” She dropped her head and started to leave.

Jeremy clenched his jaw. _Fuck_ , he thought.

“Jenna wait!”

She turned around.

“A hundred bucks. And we didn’t have sex. We made out in your car.”

“Shirtless.” She added.

“Fine whatever.” He rolled his eyes.

She stepped forward and hugged him. “Thank you, Jeremy.”

“Yeah yeah.” He pointed at her. “No one finds out about this.”

“Of course.” She grinned. “I’ll have the money tomorrow.”

Jeremy groaned as she walked away. What was he getting himself into?

Apparently, what he was getting himself into was more parties and more shady deals. Jeremy struggling to keep up with how many people he’d allegedly slept with. He was at least in the double digits now. But on the upside, he had also gone to more parties in the past month than he’d ever been to in his life.

He was at one on one particular Saturday night when he realized, maybe being a fake slut wasn’t all it cracked up to be.

She was a short girl. But she had a swing that would give Jake a run for his money. It was the beginning of a long downward spiral.

“You _slept_ with _Patty_?” She screamed after stomping up to him in her too tall heels. Jeremy still had at least 6 inches on her.

“Um,” Jeremy was desperately trying to remember who Patty was. The one with the braces? Or the redhead? Or maybe the tall girl who’d given him an Amazon gift card that was half used. He had no idea. “I guess.”

Then she slapped him.

“Everyone _knows_ Bryan liked her but he was too shy to ask her out you homewrecker!” She spilled her drink as she stumbled away.

“Yeah Jeremy.” A voice from behind him said. “ _Everyone_ knows that.”

Jeremy turned and he’d never been so grateful to see anyone in his life.

“I guess I missed the memo.”

Michael laughed. “Aren’t you keeping up with everyone’s romantic escapades?”

“I’m trying my best.” They both laughed but Jeremy’s felt empty. He knew he hadn’t _actually_ done any of these things. The people who kept getting in trouble were getting themselves in trouble. Still, he couldn’t help but feel like a dick. Like a slut. He didn’t know if guys even could be considered sluts or if there was a different word. Could guys be sluts? He felt like one anyway.

“Hey.” Michael nudged him. “Screw them.”

“Didn’t you hear?” Jeremy willed the tears away and forced out a bitter laugh. “I already did.”

He shouldered past Michael and out the door. He knew the walk home from Jake’s like the back of his hand by this point.


	4. Misunderstandings and New Insults

Brooke still seemed to be living her best life. Word on the street was she’d hooked up with a college kid over winter break. For real this time, she informed Jeremy.

Jeremy, however, was sinking farther and farther into infamy. People didn’t seem to think he was all that cool anymore. He had once again started ducking his head as he walked through the halls, hoping no one would notice him.

“Hey gayboy!” Someone yelled. Jeremy froze. No. No he’d gotten away from that. That was the _point_ of all of this!

“They’re talking to me.” Michael appeared at his side. “Keep walking.” He grabbed Jeremy’s arm and dragged him away to a more secluded hallway. “You can’t look at them, it only fuels them.” He said leaning against a locker.

Jeremy stared. “You get… I mean, people say stuff like that to you too?”

“Of course.” Michael shrugged. “What do you think they do when you miss school?” He laughed. It made Jeremy feel sick.

“I’m sorry.”

Michael waved him off. “It’s not your fault. Besides, you’re working pretty hard to prove that you’re not gay so, they gotta turn somewhere.”

“I never was.” Jeremy said.

Michael frowned.

“Gay. I was never gay.” Jeremy elaborated. “I’m bi.”

He didn’t know why he felt so comfortable just admitting to Michael. Michael who was getting bullied twice as hard because Jeremy wasn’t anymore. Michael who could easily tell everyone and drag Jeremy right back to where he was before. Michael who was smiling at him.

“Cool.” He tilted his head. “Good to know.”

“Wha-” Jeremy started but Michael cut him off.

“So,” Michael continued like Jeremy hadn’t just come out to him. Though, Jeremy figured, coming out to someone who’s already out probably isn’t exactly a conversation stopper. “How’s popularity treating you?”

“Good.” Jeremy said. “Bad.” He shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Sucks?”

“Hard.” Jeremy nodded. “But it’s better at least, right? I mean, at least it’s not… that.” He nodded at the group of kids that had been yelling at them earlier.

Michael shrugged. “They’re always gonna find a reason to hate you.” He pushed away from the lockers. “Might as well make it something that’s actually true.” He turned and walked away as the bell rang overhead.

“Wait.” Jeremy tried to follow him. “How did you-? Michael, wait!” But Michael was long gone.

Jeremy was surprised when Chloe sat down next to him at lunch. No one had talked to him in two days. He was something of a social pariah.

“Hey Jeremy.” Chloe chirped, smiling.

“Hey. What’s up?”

“I was thinking you and I could go out tonight. If you want.” She shrugged like she didn’t really care either way. Jeremy was shocked. She was asking him out. On a date. Not just giving him money to say she slept with him. A real, actual date. He didn’t even like Chloe that way, but at this point he was desperate for any type of social interaction that wasn’t being called a whore or asked how much $30 would get.

“Sure. Um, what were you thinking?”

“Lobster Shack.” She said. “I’ll pick you up at eight, kay?” She got up and walked away, not waiting for an answer. She had a habit of doing that.

So that’s how Jeremy found himself in a booth, across from Chloe Valentine, at a semi nice restaurant, still very confused about why this was happening.

“Hi, I’m Michael and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Hey Jeremy.”

Jeremy sank into his seat. “Hey Michael.”

“You two know each other?” Chloe frowned.

“Um, yeah.” Jeremy stared at her. “We all go to school together.”

She glanced at Michael and said, “Huh.” Then, picked up her menu.

They ordered, Jeremy staunchly avoiding Michael’s eye. Not that it mattered, he was still clearly on a date with Chloe.

The food came. They ate in relative silence besides a bit of polite small talk. Jeremy was just about to wonder if it would be rude to climb out the bathroom window if they were _both_ having a bad time when Chloe leaned across the table.

“Alright Heere.” She said in a low voice. “My parents are loaded. How much do you want?”

“Huh?” Jeremy briefly forgot about his promiscuous exploits.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She signaled Michael for the check and paid it herself. When he returned with her card, she took it and Jeremy out to the parking lot.

“How much for the backseat of my car?”

Jeremy understood. No one liked him anymore. No one cared about telling people they slept with him. Except Chloe. Because Brooke did it. And Brooke couldn’t have anything that Chloe couldn’t.

“Chloe it doesn’t really work like that.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t work like that?” She crossed her arms. “That’s your whole thing!”

“I’m not actually sleeping with people.” He shrugged. “They’re paying me to _tell_ everyone I slept with them.”

She stared at him. “So you’re just a lying virgin?”

“Yep.” He nodded. And strangely enough, it felt good to be called that. Better than homewrecking slut.

“You’re pathetic.” She turned on heel and walked to her car.

Jeremy didn’t bother asking if he might get a ride home as he watched her stomp to her car and zoom out of the parking lot. He sighed heavily and started walking. The Lobster Shack was a lot farther than Jake’s house.


	5. Heart Racing Moments

“Hey Heere!” Someone behind Jeremy yelled. Their voice echoed through the parking lot. It sounded like one of Rich’s jock friends.

“Yeah yeah.” Jeremy waved, not turning around. “I’m the king of the bedroom. I know.”

A large hand clamped down on his shoulder and roughly spun him around. To say the guy was big was an understatement.

“You slept with my girlfriend.”

Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a question or not.

“Uuuuh,” He glanced around. No one was here. This guy could definitely get away with killing him right now. “Who’s your girlfriend?”

This was, apparently, the wrong answer. The guy reared back and punched Jeremy in the mouth. He stumbled back, tasting blood. Thankfully, he ran his tongue over his teeth and they were all accounted for. The guy advanced.

“Hey is there a problem out here?” Michael. Sweet, amazing, lifesaving Michael. He was leaning against the hood of an old car, arms crossed. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Because my manager is about to call the cops so I’d get lost if I were you.”

The guy looked and him and then turned back around, jabbing a finger into Jeremy’s chest.

“You’re dead.” He slammed his shoulder into Jeremy’s as he walked away. Jeremy closed his eyes as he took the blow. He heard the guy get into a car, rev the engine, and then screech his tires as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Jeremy opened his eyes slowly. His mouth throbbed. He spit and saw blood hit the asphalt.

“Hey whore.” Jeremy turned. Michael was dangling keys from his fingers. “Need a ride home?”

Jeremy spit one more time. “That would be good.”

“Don’t bleed in my car.” Michael waved him over.

“No promises.”

Jeremy climbed into Michael’s car, an old beat-up PT Cruiser. He pulled down the visor mirror to inspect his mouth. It wasn’t too bad. But it was bloody.

“My dad’s gonna freak.” He muttered.

“Wanna come clean up at my house before I take you home?”

He prepared to politely decline but apparently his bleeding mouth had other ideas. “You wouldn’t mind?”

Michael shook his head, starting the car. Jeremy flipped the visor back up and then, suddenly, he started crying. Michael didn’t seem surprised. He just reached over and put a hand on Jeremy’s back, rubbing softly up and down it. He waited to pull out of the parking lot until Jeremy had calmed down a little. He didn’t ask him to explain.

They didn’t talk much during the drive. Michael’s phone was playing soft music that he hummed along to.

They finally got inside and Michael handed him a roll of paper towels and a glass of water. He leaned against the counter as Jeremy rinsed his mouth several times and cleaned the dried blood off of his chin.

“So,” Michael finally said. “Why’d you sleep with his girlfriend dude?”

“I didn’t-!” Jeremy whipped around but Michael was laughing. He sighed. “How did you know?”

“Come on.” Michael snorted. “I know high school changes people but they don’t go from sweet, dorky, semi class clowns to screwing the whole school in two weeks.”

Jeremy blushed. “Fair enough.”

“I knew from day one none of it was true. What I couldn’t figure out was why you did it.”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy shrugged. “I got tired of being called gay and getting shoved into lockers I guess.”

“So you traded up for being called a whore and getting punched in the face?” Michael cocked an eyebrow.

Jeremy laughed. “Exactly.” He leaned against the counter. “I thought it would be easier.”

“There’s your problem. High school sucks no matter who you eat lunch with.” Michael nodded at him. “How’s your lip?”

“It’s alright.” Jeremy shrugged. “It stopped bleeding at least.”

“That’s good.”

Jeremy tilted his head. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I’m just being a decent person.”

“No being a decent person would be giving me a ride home. This is… more.”

Michael stepped toward him, stopping when he was only a few inches away. “I don’t know Jeremy.” He shrugged. “Maybe I just like you or something.”

Jeremy flushed but he refused to break eye contact. “Like me like you think I’m a cool dude or…”

Michael laughed. “Like you like…” He looked at Jeremy for a minute. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Jeremy said automatically. Then, “No.”

“Oh,” Michael backed up. “Sorry. I just-”

“No! I mean,” Jeremy sighed. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since 8th grade. I just don’t want it to happen like this. After I got punched in the face and cried in your car. I want it to be…” _Perfect_ , he thought. “Good.” He said.

Michael looked at him for a second, head tilted. Then, he stepped forward and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. Jeremy leaned into him, hands coming up to cup Michael’s face.

Michael smiled as he stepped back. “I don’t know. I thought that was pretty damn good.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Jeremy stood there, grinning and almost crying. Michael took his hand.

“Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Jeremy sighed as they pulled into his driveway. “How do I fix this?”

“Well, stop fake sleeping with people for one.” Michael suggested.

“Yeah I got that much thanks.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know how you fix it Jeremy.” Michael said softly. “But I’ll help you figure it out if you want.”

Jeremy smiled. “Thanks Michael. Goodnight.” He climbed out of the car and heard the window roll down.

“Oh and Jeremy!”

“Hm?”

“Just so you know, you don’t have to tell anyone about tonight. I won’t either.”

Jeremy smiled, wishing he could kiss Michael one more time.

“Thanks. It’ll be nice to have something that’s just for me.”

Michael waved. “Goodnight Jeremy.”

“Night Michael. See you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
